


Caught

by fallingstarsinthesky



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Kissing, M/M, Paparazzi, Public Display of Affection, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingstarsinthesky/pseuds/fallingstarsinthesky
Summary: rami and joe get caught by the paparazzi when they're trying to keep their relationship a secret.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> some mazlek stuff a friend and i wrote on discord awhile back and posting it here now because someone told me this was the place to post fics!

no one knew about their relationship. and by no one, that meant the fans and the reporters. the rest of the cast knew that joe and rami were in love but it wasn’t public knowledge yet. their families also knew and where happy for them both. their moms often talked to each other on the phone about their sons and their relationship. 

it was hard keeping it a secret. rami often had to attend events with other people because the studio that released bo rhap wouldn’t let joe go as his date. rami’s management team also thought it was a good idea that joe wasn’t mentioned as anything other than a friend. rami hated walking red carpets without joe by his side and joe hated having to watch from the sidelines. 

joe especially hated that he was specifically told not to be affectionate with rami. rami was so physically affectionate with everyone but he had to remind himself not to kiss joe’s cheek or put a hand around his waist in public. they both had contracts with the studio they they couldn’t afford to break.

neither of them liked it. they were together for a couple years and were tired of hiding. 

“we should still go on a date” joe said.

“are you sure?” rami asked. 

“they’ll all just think we’re friends anyway” joe said. “so what could it hurt?”

so they went to a movie where joe could hold rami’s hand in the dark theatre and where rami could cuddle against joe’s side. they went to dinner afterward and found a table that was hidden away. joe ordered some good italian wine for their dinner and he and rami drank enough that they became pretty tipsy.

they didn’t realize how much they had to drink until they stood up to leave. they were happy and giggly, relieved to finally be out on a date together after months of the studio having to approve every move rami made.

they were so happy that neither of them thought anything of sharing a quick kiss in the middle of the street. 

and they were so tipsy that they didn’t notice the paparazzi hiding across the street waiting for rami to leave the restaurant.

they only heard the click and snap of the camera too late.

“we’re going to be in so much trouble” rami said worried.

“it’s ok” joe said.

true enough the pictures were posted all over the internet within an hour. neither the studio or rami’s management team were happy with him. there were already questions of why rami had been lying and why he had taken someone else has his dates to events.

“should i release a statement?” rami asked his publicist.

she told him no, that she would handle it. but her plan turned out to be denying anything romantic between him and joe. she wanted to pretend like it was just a friendly thing and an accident. 

“i don’t like that” rami said frowning.

“we could just ignore them. everyone already knows now that they saw the pictures. they’re not going to believe anything the publicist says.”

which is how joe ended up revealing their relationship on his instagram page. he and rami filmed a short video that described everything they went through having to keep their relationship a secret and how much it hurt them both. 

it ended up going viral. 

“see now we never have to pretend again. everyone definitely knows we’re together.”

which meant Rami never had to attend an event without anyone but his boyfriend by his side. “turns out the paparazzi is good for something” rami joked.

the next time rami went to an event he had joe with him and joe made even more news by giving rami a big romantic kiss on the red carpet. it was perfect.


End file.
